Glossary M
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z M4 #Method 4 Word Clearing #Assesment Method 4 (???) machine (mental machine) An actual machine in the mind (like ordinary machinery) constructed out of mental mass and energy, that has been made by the individual to do work for him, usually having been set up so as to come into operation automatically under certain pre-determined circumstances. major action Any auditing action designed to change a case or general considerations or handle continual illness or improve ability. This means a process or even a series of processes like four flows. It doesn't mean a grade. It is any process the case hasn't had. mass A composition of matter and energy existing in the physical universe. mental mass, is contained in mental image pictures #Mocking up matter, energy, space and time. Its proportionate weight would be terribly slight compared to the real object which the person is mocking up a picture of. #Mental matter, energy, space and time. It exists in the mind and has physical existence, that can be measured by a meter. Its proportionate weight would be terribly slight compared to the real object which the person is making a picture of. The meter registers mental mass; changes of the position of the needle indicates changes of the mass in the pc's mind. mental image picture Mental pictures; facsimiles: a copy of one's perceptions of the physical universe of some time or incident in the past. It can also be mock-ups, meaning produced by the thetan with his imagination and not a copy of an actual incident. MEST Word coined from the initial letters of Matter, Energy, Space and Time; the physical universe and its component parts; also used as an adjective in the same sense to mean physical, as in MEST universe, meaning "physical universe". meter see CT meter Method 3 (M3, M 3, M-3, Assessment) An assessment in which each reading question is taken up and handled with the preclear when it is seen to read and before continuing the assessment. Method 4 Word Clearing A method of metered word clearing used when an individual is thought to have a confused idea per ' HCOB 31 AUGUST 1971R -- CONFUSED IDEAS' Method 5 (M5, M 5, M-5, Assessment) Assessing a prepared list once through marking the length and blowdown of all reads as they occur when the questions are asked of the pc. Those questions which read are then generally handled one at a time in order from the largest read to the smallest. mind A control system between the thetan and the physical universe. It is not the brain. The mind is the accumulated recordings of thoughts, conclusions, decisions, observations and perceptions of a thetan throughout his entire existence. The thetan can and does use the mind in handling life and the physical universe. minerals see vitamins/minerals. misemotion *Anything that is unpleasant emotion such as antagonism, anger, fear, grief, apathy or a death feeling; *Mis-aligned emotion, irrational or inappropriate emotion, for example, being happy at all funerals. Misemotion is also emotion which has been suppressed and which remains part of the individual's locks and secondaries unless he is audited. missed withhold A withhold, which has been restimulated by another but not disclosed. This is a withhold which another person nearly found out about, leaving the person with the withhold in a state of wondering whether his hidden deed is known or not. The missed withhold is different from the withhold as the pc's main worry is, if the other person found out or not. The action of the other to nearly find out or maybe find out or guess it is why it's called a missed withhold. (Abbr. M/W/H, M/WH, MWH) mock-up (mockup, mock up) Any knowingly created mental image picture that is not part of a time track. Can be used as noun, "It's a mock-up"; or a verb, "to mock up something". model session The same exact pattern and script with which CT sessions are begun and ended. motivators Actions which were directed against the preclear by another or others, used by him to justify (used as a "motive" for) overts; aggressive or destructive acts received by the person. multiple illness The preclear is physically uncomfortable or ill from several engrams of different types all restimulated. One runs one somatic chain at a time, running each new symptom that is assessed or stated by the preclear.